Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch circuit, a display driver circuit, a touch display device, and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there is increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. Currently, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in common use.
Many display devices provide a touch-based input system enabling users to intuitively and conveniently input data or instructions directly to a device, rather than using conventional input systems, such as buttons, a keyboard, or a mouse.
In order to provide such a touch-based input system, sensitivity to the touch of a user and the ability to accurately detect the coordinates of a touch point are required.
In this regard, capacitive touch sensing technology is commonly used, in which a plurality of touch electrodes (e.g. row electrodes and column electrodes) are disposed on a touchscreen panel (TSP) to detect a touch and the coordinates of a touch point based on changes in capacitance between touch electrodes or changes in capacitance between a touch electrode and a pointer, such as a finger.
However, during touch driving and touch sensing, undesirable parasitic capacitance may be generated in addition to capacitance required for touch sensing.
According to capacitive touch sensing technology, such undesirable parasitic capacitance may be problematic, for example, increasing the load of a touch operation, decreasing the accuracy of touch sensing, and in severe cases, rendering touch sensing impossible.
When a display mode and a touch mode are undertaken by being time-divided, an incorrect touch sensing result may be caused by factors other than parasitic capacitance.
The above-described problems become exacerbated in display devices in which a touchscreen panel (TSP) is disposed within a display panel.